


Where I Belong

by Elvenwoods



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenwoods/pseuds/Elvenwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom: Thor (2012) Thor II if you wish.<br/>Rating: G<br/>AN: There is not enough good fanfictions on Loki and Odin relationships. And again, thanks Kaitlin for correcting my English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Thor (2012) Thor II if you wish.  
> Rating: G  
> AN: There is not enough good fanfictions on Loki and Odin relationships. And again, thanks Kaitlin for correcting my English.

A silent sun was rising, pulling away the cold shadow of night. It unveiled the remains of last night’s battlefield horrors. The smell of blood and smoke was still there and even the wind could not dispel this stench, just as nothing could dispel the hovering grief. King of the nine realms, Odin the Allfather, stepped among the slain warriors. With heavy grief burdening his heart, he observed the field: so many had fallen in this great battle. The king was looking for someone, the one he’d been searching for for so long, and he knew that man was there. He recognized the green cape and the golden armor on the young beautiful man that was lying on the ground, injured and almost unconscious. No doubt it was Loki, his lost son. Odin hastened to him, and dropping to his knees, he enfolded the wounded body in his arms. “Loki! Loki!” he repeated, unable to express how much he was worried.   
The young god’s face livened at the sight of his father. His eyes were red and wet with tears. He murmured “Finally… ” Then he paused, searching for emotion in Odin’s face. He could see so much: sadness, disappointment, weariness, regrets; but finally there was care, and something more than that.  
“Loki, hold on!” A warm hand touched Loki’s cheek and wiped away the crystal tears. Odin had so much to tell his son, but overwhelmed with feelings, he choked in his bitter sorrow. For Loki, it was hard to believe that the most powerful being in the nine worlds was kneeling before him, broken and sad.   
Loki felt like he could break down and cry into his father’s chest, for all the things that happened, for what he’d done, for all the troubles he had caused his family. Seeing his beloved parent in pain tore Loki’s heart apart. “I must go,” he muttered as his eyelids dropped. Then he winced from ache that felt like it was cutting his body in half, leaving his lower body numb.  
“Don’t!” Odin begged, almost crying as he pulled Loki closer. “Loki! My son, I love you!” With his strong arms he desperately squeezed the boy to his chest, because the words Loki said meant that he would leave, maybe forever. He could not bear the thought that his son was leaving again.  
“I claimed that many times, and I will do more.” Allfather shook head, trying to hold back his tears, but they fell down his blushed cheeks like pearls. Loki lifted his hand to touch his father’s white hair; the delicate fingers feebly ran through the silver strands and brushed them back to see Odin’s godly face. “Are you proud of who I am?”  
The king tenderly stared down at his prince as he spoke. “Don’t try to be someone in my eyes, just be my son, like I am a father for you.” Odin took his hand and softly kissed it, with all the regret and guilt in his heart he could give.  
Realizing how bad his mistake was, Loki lamented, “I was so wrong, Father; I was blind to your care, and I was deaf to your words– forgive me.” He said that, and he meant it. After he swallowed his pride, through the selfishness, ambitions, wickedness and malice burst forth the long forgotten love, which had been lost deep down his heart.  
“No, my love,” Odin uttered, “don’t put the blame on you– it was my fault that I could not treat you right, my words could not convince you; I couldn’t tell you everything and I wasn’t there to save you.”  
Loki’s crystal-clear azure eyes were full of tears. He looked down, sorry about everything he had done, about all that had happened. Odin confessed to make him feel better, “Even if you do make mistakes, because we are all fallible, I’ll always forgive you– but will you forgive yourself?”  
The beautiful prince sadly smiled at these words, unsure of the best answer. He was the god of mischief, and his mischief was more than pranks, as it made him grow into a seriously dangerous criminal. He was known as a liar and murderer, no matter how much he tried to prove himself a worthy son and rightful king…yet; he would remain an adopted frost giant and a prince in the shadow. However, he was still a part of his family, and they simply could not deny it even if he turned himself into a monster– he was their beloved son and brother, no matter what.  
“Father, know that I love you…always.” He cried as he sank into Odin’s arms, pressing his face into his chest, weeping. He left everything behind: grief, hurt, frustration, envy, and mistakes, and only love remained to fill his heart, to heal its wounds and bring the peace to his shattered soul. All the time Loki had spent trying to find his place, he did not know that he was really trying to find himself. Finally, he knew where he belonged. Odin wanted to tell Loki how much he was dear to him; he wanted to promise him it was the last time and he would never let him go; he wanted to finally say he is proud of him, but the affectionate embrace was enough to explain all these words.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Freezia - Girugamesh


End file.
